


Imagining Worlds

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [15]
Category: Prospect - Fandom
Genre: Female Reader, Multi, professor reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: This has been in my phone notes for a while.  I have lots of notes but this preview will give you an idea of that I’m cooking up. To be expanded soon! It may be a 3-4 chapter fic.
Relationships: Cee & Ezra (Prospect 2018), Cee/Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Imagining Worlds

Cee was your favorite student. She reminded you of yourself at that age. On the first day of class, you noticed the wonder in her eyes as she paid close attention and took notes. 

Eighty percent of the kids here were spoiled, upper planet kids who didn’t want to be here anyway. It was one of the best universities on this side of the Galaxy; to teach here was seen as a high honor. For students, going here could guarantee them a future, even if they napped their way through class.

But you didn’t teach for them. You did for the 20% who gained entry through lotto or scholarship. Those were the kids you invested in; those were the kids who reminded you why you wanted to be a teacher. 

The kids were learning from you just as much as you learned from them. One inspired you to pick up music again, another to reread that old silly book you loved; then there was Cee. 

It started with Streamer Girl. Cee raved on and on about it, telling you how great it was and how she loved to escape into their world. When she told you how she started to write the story herself, after losing her copy, it awoke the child in you. 

Memories of crafting stories and universes, scribbling them down on anything you could find. You didn’t have access to datapads and such, not until much later. 

You think of the notebooks and random stacks of paper, the sketches of characters and words as you see them. It used to bring you so much joy. 

“The beauty of imagining worlds.” You said, staring off with a glint in your eye. 

Cee excitedly motions with her hands, “yes! Exactly. It’s like - being there with them.” 

Cee was many things; resilient, talented, smart, caring. She was also a guide, helping you back to your own inner child, your inner teen who you buried so long ago.

In a way, Cee felt like your own child. It made you even more curious about her adoptive father, a man named Ezra. Due to his career, he couldn’t make it to school much and spent most of his time traveling. But you could tell from Cee’s eyes just how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. 

Cee had been at university a full 3 months before Ezra could make it. You were extra nervous that day, to finally put a name to the face. You hoped he was good-hearted yet peculiar, as Cee said he was. 

...

Performance day goes as usual. You breeze through the meetings while anxiously waiting for your 5pm. 

As the previous parent heads out, you stand from the chair to stretch. You glance at the clock, 4:38.

Maybe you could grab a tea and a snack before meeting the famous Ezra. Besides, Cee was an attentive student and gave it her all. There was nothing to talk about but praise, mostly. 

As you stretch by the window, you breathe deeply, feeling the release in your muscles. 

“It is crucial we find the time to elongate our limbs and shake out the kinks. Inactivity can be a real detriment to our human vessels.” 

Your turn around, matching the strange southern-like accent to a very handsome man in the doorway. His brown eyes are soft, welcoming. He smiles, revealing a set of dimples that peak out behind his not quite full facial hair. 

“You must be Ezra.” 

Cee painted a very accurate description, and this seemed like a way he would introduce himself. 

He nods. You notice the blonde patch of hair and scar on his cheek. Just like in the drawing Cee showed you. Except now, he was neatly dressed sans exo-suit and helmet. His white shirt is clean and crisp, fitting his form nicely, same for the black pants and shoes. The top two buttons are open, you remind yourself not the look there. 

Ezra steps further into the room, “I am. You must be the guardian of young minds at this esteemed university. “

With a light chuckle, you straighten out your shirt and move across the room towards him.

“Guardian of young minds? That’s new.” 

“I’m told you have a fondness for hardcover books, music, and you possess quite the gem collection!” 

You put your hands on your hips, “it seems Cee has said a lot about both of us.” 

“Oh, she’s drawn you,” he points at you, “ you’ve made it into the book of fascinating creatures.” 

Ezra stands closer than most people do, leaving you with little personal space, but you don’t mind at all. “Pleased to make your acquaintance Professor y/l/n.” 

When he extends his left hand and you notice for the first time he wears a glove on the right. 

His hand is warm, just like his eyes. A fluttery little feeling stirs in your gut. You break the handshake and motion for him to sit. 

“The pleasure is mine, please, sit. We’re here to talk about Cee and I understand you are a busy man. I won’t take up too much of your time.” 

Ezra sits back with a relaxed sigh, his eyes traveling the features of your face.

“I understand your haste Professor, lost time is never found again. Yet, time is like a river. You cannot touch the same river twice, the flow that has passed will never pass again. Thus, we must enjoy every moment in life, including a detour before we talk business.” 

You sit against your desk, hands on the edge as you regard him, “I can see why Cee gives you such high reviews.” 

“Trust me, She finds my eccentricity equally annoying and amusing. “ he smirks.

You tilt your head, “ah....20/80.” You shrug playfully. 

Ezra raises one eyebrow and leans forward in his seat, “dare I ask which way those percentages fall?”

“20 percent amusement.” You say, holding back a laugh. 

“Hmmm.” Ezra sits back, a serious look washes over his face. 

Putting a stop to his torture, you wave your hand in the air and round the desk.

“That was a joke. 80/20. Final tally. I swear.” You hold your hand over your heart.

Ezra sighs dramatically and relaxes back in the chair. He seems relieved as he rests his left hand on the side of his face briefly. As places the left on the arm of the chair you see a flash of metal under the white shirt. 

“Cee failed to tell me about your cruel sense of humor.” His brown eyes lock on yours, the cutest sideway smile forms on his lips. 

“What’s life without some surprises?” You ask, leaning over your desk and holding his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Other random things 
> 
> This is my love letter to both Cee and Ezra cause I love them so much, so I don't think this will have many warnings, it will be pretty general for the most part. 
> 
> Reader is a Professor at the University Cee attends. This is post the time on the Green. 
> 
> Age of reader, not specified, but I imagine her in her 30s so she has some life experience by time she becomes a professor.


End file.
